


how far this thing can go

by surrenderer



Series: jonsa drabble fest 2020 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - The Bachelor Fusion, Drabble, F/M, It's a Bachelorette AU I don't know how else to tag this, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Press and Tabloids, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: Fashion designer and current Bachelorette Sansa Stark has played coy with the results of her season so far, tellingWesteros Weeklythat we’ll just have to wait and see if she finds love with any of her 25 suitors.For the May 13th Jonsa Drabblefest prompt "hidden."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsa drabble fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744042
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	how far this thing can go

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Bachelorette way more than any of the other franchise shows and this is what happened. I have been working on this fic for almost a year (started it late last summer) and then I went and condensed it into less than 500 words. Typical.
> 
> Maybe one day, I'll finish the whole thing and this can be the epilogue.
> 
> Title from Maggie Rogers.

**_ Spoiler Alert!  _ **

**_The Bachelorette’s Sansa Stark and Jon Snow “Are an Engaged Couple”: Source_ **

Fashion designer and current Bachelorette Sansa Stark has played coy with the results of her season so far, telling _Westeros Weekly_ that we’ll just have to wait and see if she finds love with any of her 25 suitors.

However, a source tells us that Stark, 27, and finalist Jon Snow, 30, have been staying in a safe house together near Castle Black in the Northern Regions since last month.

“They just wanted to hide for a little while before the frenzy starts,” the source tells us exclusively. “Sansa and Jon are head over heels for each other and can’t wait for everyone to watch the finale and see his proposal, but they know the fans and the media will go crazy once they’re public, so they wanted to enjoy this special time together.”

Fans of the show have followed the blossoming romance between Stark and Snow all season as they bonded over their love of their mutual birthplace. Snow, a Night’s Watch ranger, quickly became a fan favorite when he met Stark’s family on their first one-on-one date and got along swimmingly with everyone, especially Stark’s older brother Robb and younger sister Arya.

“The rest of the family like him a lot and they think Sansa made the right choice. Even her dog loves him,” the source confirmed. “Jon’s a good, honest man and after Joffrey, he’s a breath of fresh air.”

Stark was chosen as the Bachelorette after a brutal and public break-up with previous Bachelor Joffrey Baratheon, who left her during the season finale premiere for actress Margaery Tyrell.

Snow made headlines of his own after _Bachelorette_ filming ended, when the _King’s Post_ broke the explosive news that Snow is the son of deceased business tycoon Rhaegar Targaryen.

Targaryen’s sister, Daenerys, has publicly acknowledged Snow as her nephew, but reiterated that this will not impact Dracarys Manufacturing’s strategic plan, nor her current role as its CEO after a long battle with her board of directors.

She and Snow were spotted in King’s Landing shortly after the _King’s Post_ report, having a private dinner at the upscale Blackwater Bistro.

Both Stark and Snow are expected to appear on the _After the Final Rose_ special that airs after the season finale of _The Bachelorette,_ along with other popular contestants and Stark’s other finalist, Dickon Tarly.

The season finale of _The Bachelorette_ airs tomorrow night at 8 pm on WBC. _After the Final Rose_ airs immediately following at 10 pm.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) and [Tumblr](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/). We can talk Game of Thrones, Star Wars, and the Bachelor franchise. Maybe even all 3 at the same time!


End file.
